Daily Routine
by Jewel1001
Summary: A one-shot that takes you through Jaden's daily routine. This is a story in which the characters get a normal day at last. Warning: Mentions of MPreg


Hazeru - Okay, so this is my first one-shot. Please don't be too harsh.

Hera - She had to write something light hearted because her exams started today and she's stressed.

Hazeru - I just wanted to try a quick, happy story.

Hera - By the way, this contains MPreg.

Hazeru - Mhm, because I find it sweet and it fit the type of story. Please, if you don't like it, don't read this.

Hera - Anyway, we'll let you read the story now.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Daily Routine

Jaden stretched as the sun's warm yellow rays woke him up, and he yawned as he swung his legs out of bed. Still asleep on the other side of the bed was his husband, and Jaden reached over to shake his shoulder to wake him up. The bluenette never got up at the alarm and so Jaden had to wake him up or he would be late for work. Jaden himself stayed at home, and strangely, after becoming a 'mother' he had learned to get out of bed when the alarm clock went off.

The brunette padded out of his bedroom and down the hallway of his homey little bungalow into the kitchen. He threw pancakes and waffles and bacon on to cook, and then poured some milk into a bottle and put it in the microwave.

Jaden went back up the hall and opened the door opposite his bedroom and walked up to the cot. His one year old was already awake and stretched his chubby little arms up to his mother, giggling softly.

"Hey, Hadyn, you ready to get up?" the brunette said happily, scooping up his son and walking out of the room with the child on his hip. He opened up the door to another bedroom and saw his older son sitting on the floor playing with blocks. "Hey, Sammy, how long have you been up?"

"Mommy, the baby" the three year old lisped, pointing to his brother.

"Yeah, yeah" Jaden laughed.

Sammy didn't speak too well yet, despite his three years, and Jaden was glad that he had a cute lisp. It stopped his son from growing up too fast. Even his youngest was over a year old, and it made him smile when he thought that it seemed like just yesterday when he had been holding a tiny baby in his arms.

Jaden set breakfast out just as Jesse walked into the room. The bluenette kissed his husband on the lips for a few seconds before setting down a plate of food for his older son. Sammy smiled at his father and started eating. Jesse sat down next to him and did the same, while Jaden - who had already eaten something while he was making Sammy's breakfast - sat next to his husband, Hadyn on his lap, drinking the milk out of the bottle hungrily.

Haydn was the child that mirrored his father. The one year old had Jesse's blue hair and his bright green eyes, but he was built more like Jaden in body, small and slender.

Sammy mirrored Jaden more. He had his mother's chocolate brown eyes, and his hair was orange, like the upper part of Jaden's two toned hair. He was built like Jesse except for the fact that he was as slender as his mother.

Jesse got up, kissed both his sons on the forehead, and took Jaden's hand.

"Be back early, love" he said, grabbing his coat as he walked away.

"Have a nice day, Jess" Jaden called.

Jaden buckled both his sons into the backseat of his small car - they had two cars, being well off in money with Jesse's well paid job, and Jesse took the other car to work - and got into the driver's seat. Money hadn't been a problem since Jesse's promotion at work. Jaden had worked up until then, in a job he hated, and he was only too glad to escape. He'd look for a better one once the kids were a little older.

The brunette drove to the local supermarket and unbuckled his kids from their car seats. He walked into the supermarket holding both their hands, and let go off Sammy's little hand long enough to pick up a basket and hook it over his arm. He kept a tight grip on his younger son's hand and made sure that Sammy didn't stray far from his sight as he did the shopping, making sure the family had the everyday essentials.

"Mommy, Mommy, jam" Sammy called, picking up a glass jar.

"Careful, Sammy, don't drop it" Jaden said softly, taking the jar from his son. "Come on, let's go get you both some chocolate, seeing as you've been so good."

He bought the kids their treats along with the boring stuff and took it all home, sighing when he saw how messy Haydn was after eating the chocolate. He carried the shopping in, put it in the cupboards, and left Sammy to watch _Tom And Jerry _while he used some wipes to clean his youngest son's hands and face.

Lunch wasn't anything fancy that day, just a few sandwiches on a plate. Jaden carried them into the living room, narrowly avoiding being run over by Haydn's yellow toy truck, and settled down into an armchair.

"Haydn, Sammy! Food!" he called.

The two little boys came charging into the room, Haydn falling over once but not hurting himself. Jaden handed each of his kids a sandwich and helped himself to two - his appetite was the same as ever. He pulled Haydn up onto the chair and let him lean against him while they ate, and he let Sammy watch some cartoon on TV.

"Mommy, done" the boy said.

"Finish the crusts, Sammy" his mother disagreed.

"Don't like" Sammy argued.

"I don't care if you like them, just eat them."

The boy went in a huff and ate his crusts while Jaden tried not to laugh - his son's pout was so cute, and it reminded him so much of himself!

Jesse called about three in the afternoon to say that he was going to be late home that night and that he'd pick up dinner on his way home from the local Indian take-away. Jaden agreed to that and made a mental note to set plates out. He was about to settle down to watch a duel on the TV when he heard a crash followed by a wail.

Damn it, what happened? He got up and went to Sammy's room where he found a guilty looking three year old holding a toy hammer in his hand, and his younger son on the floor crying. Jaden growled lightly and went into the room. He scooped Haydn into his arms and turned to his older boy.

"_Sammy_! You do _not _hit your little brother!"

"Mommy, bad!"

"No, _you're _bad!"

"_No_!"

Jaden sighed and shut the door on his older son, taking Haydn into the living room. He hated it when Sammy started hitting people for no reason, and although he'd despaired at first, nowadays he just locked him in his room for a while until Sammy was sorry and then he let him come back out.

Jaden settled back into his favourite armchair, realising he'd only missed half of the first round of the duel. He cuddled Haydn into his chest until the boy stopped crying and gave a tired yawn. The brunette smiled while his son fell asleep on his chest, and he kept Haydn locked in a cuddle until the duel was over, and he then laid his younger son on the sofa and covered him with a blanket.

The duel over, the brunette walked into Sammy's bedroom and folded his arms at his oldest child. Sammy pouted at his mother.

"Sammy, are you sorry?"

The small boy nodded his head.

"Are you going to behave?"

Sammy nodded again.

"Okay, then. You can come out" Jaden said, standing aside to let Sammy run out into the hall. "But be quiet, son! The baby's sleeping."

Jaden settled down in the living room once again, watching the victorious duellist getting interviewed by the press and shaking his head about it. He had had dreams of doing all that himself when he was at school. Then he'd fallen in love and started sleeping with Jesse Andersen. With the strange powers he held inside him, he had soon realised that he could have a baby, and he'd learned that when he was told by the nurse that he was pregnant. That had been one of the happiest days of his life. He was having a baby, and it was the same day that Jesse proposed to him. Months later, Sammy was born, and two years later, Haydn was born.

Jaden rarely duelled nowadays but he didn't mind. To be honest, he no longer had the boundless energy he'd had as a teenager. He still enjoyed the company his monsters gave him, but he was a full time parent. His monsters would sometimes help him with keeping the kids amused, since both the young boys had inherited their parents' ability to see spirits. Jaden didn't duel much, since he was busy with the kids so much. But he couldn't even try to pretend that he wasn't happy with things the way they were.

After all, he'd be able to duel a lot more once the kids were older and had their own decks.

When the door opened that night, Jaden was balancing five plates on one hand and two glasses in the other, all the while trying to avoid having his toes ran over by Sammy, who was running around the kitchen with a plastic toy car.

He set things out on the table, making sure there was salt and pepper and all the different sauces. He was just finishing laying out the knives and forks when Jesse walked into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding Haydn as he charged out the room with his toys, carrying three bags full of take-away Indian food.

"Hey, Jaden" the bluenette grinned, setting down the bags. "Good day?"

"Typical day" Jaden shrugged. "Sammy might be three years old, but he never left the terrible twos."

Jesse laughed and kissed the brunette's lips gently.

"He'll get over it soon" Jesse grinned. "Just think. As soon as he's over the terrible twos, Haydn will be getting into them."

"Fun times" Jaden muttered, but he grinned at his husband to show him he was joking.

"Anyway, I got what we all like" the bluenette nodded. "You get it all on the table and I'll go see if I can catch the two monsters."

Jaden nodded and started unpacking the food as Jesse left the room.

"Hey, Sammy! How's my little man?" Jesse grinned, swinging his older son into his arms as he ran by.

"Daddy, down!" Sammy requested.

"Dinner's ready, son. You go into the kitchen and sit down" Jesse said, setting Haydn on the floor. "Go on."

The three year old ran off. He did what his father told him without question. His father was somehow scarier than his mother. Well, that was the case to a three year old. In truth, Jaden just had more patience with children. The Supreme King in him could let him be terrifying if he had to use that part of him.

Jesse watched Sammy run into the kitchen, smiling after his son, and went into the living room in search of the other one, who was sitting on the couch playing with blocks. Jesse went over and ruffled his son's blue hair before picking him up and giving him a cuddle, the one year old babbling at him.

Jesse went back into the kitchen to see Jaden cutting up Sammy's tandoori chicken for him while the three year old boy told him about _Tom And Jerry_. Jaden grinned at Jesse and told him that their son was obsessed by a cartoon cat and mouse. Jesse just smiled as he placed Haydn into the chair next to his brother.

"Personally, I prefer Tom" the bluenette grinned.

After they had eaten, the two put both their children in a bath together. Sammy squirmed around and splashed bubbles at his laughing mother, who splashed him back and grinned at him. Jesse meanwhile played around with Haydn, who was impressed like only a baby can be with a yellow rubber duck.

"Hey, Jess, look at this" Jaden grinned.

Jesse turned to see his older son with bubbles piled on top of his head on the shape of a wonky top hat. The bluenette laughed and raised one eyebrow at Jaden.

"Couldn't resist" the brunette winked.

Jaden dunked Sammy back in the water and washed off the soapy bubbles and then stood up and stretched. Jesse couldn't resist poking him in the side to make him laugh - the brunette was terribly ticklish - and then getting up to kiss Jaden's lips briefly before scooping Sammy up into his arms and wrapping him in a towel.

"Come on, Sammy, let's get you dried off" the bluenette said softly, carrying the three year old out of the bathroom.

Jaden watched them go, smiling gently.

The brunette then knelt down, sluiced the soap off his younger son, and then kissed him gently on his wet little nose.

"Ready to get into your jammies, Haydn?"

The baby laughed, his mother smiling at him lovingly for a minute. Then Jaden pulled the plug in the bath to let the water drain, and left his son in the bath while the water gurgled down the pipe. Once it was gone, he wrapped a fluffy towel around Haydn's body and carried him into the living room.

In the living room, Jesse was watching television with a naked but dry Sammy on his lap. As Jaden entered the room, Jesse was just pulling Sammy's pyjama top over his head, the three year old giggling.

Jaden sat Haydn on the couch cushions and started to dry him off, bringing his son's clean foot up and tickling it to tease him. As the baby laughed, he kissed the underside of his son's foot and then threw the now damp towel across the room.

He started to get his son dressed in the usual nappy and blue pyjamas.

An hour later, the two sat cuddled up together on the couch watching a duel on the television. Jesse had one arm around the brunette's shoulders. Jaden lay against him, his head rested against the bluenette's shoulder.

Haydn lay back, nearly asleep, against his mother's chest. Jaden had one arm around him, stroking his stomach soothingly. Sammy sat on Jesse's lap, his head occasionally falling back as he was sleepy.

Eventually the duel ended, and Jaden glanced at the clock. He gasped.

"Jesse, the kids should have been in bed almost an hour ago!" he said, sitting up and taking Haydn into his room.

Jesse meanwhile carried a sleepy Sammy into his bedroom, tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. He pressed play on the small stereo the child had to play music that helped him sleep - their oldest son tended to have particularly bad nightmares. Then, he left to find Jaden, and saw the door to his younger son's bedroom still open, though the light was off.

He went into the room and saw Jaden standing at the side of Haydn's crib, his arms crossed against the tall bars and his head resting on his hands.

"Hey, sweetheart" the bluenette whispered, coming to stand beside Jaden.

Jaden turned slightly so that he could lie against Jesse while they both stared at their sleeping son.

"He's the spitting image of you, Jess" Jaden whispered.

"Personality's all you, though" the bluenette smiled.

"He's perfect" the brunette whispered, Jesse laughing quietly as they both left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

After the two had watched some more duels they turned off the television and got into their pyjamas, although Jesse only ever wore the pants and didn't bother with a shirt at night.

The two lay down in their bed, Jesse pulling the brunette against him and kissing his forehead gently. Jaden smiled and kissed back enthusiastically, then he carefully nuzzled the bluenette's nose with his own.

Jesse and Jaden Andersen kissed once more before they cuddled together and pulled the blankets over their relaxed bodies.

As the brunette fell asleep easily, as usual, Jesse smiled at him sweetly. Jaden looked so cute when he was asleep, barely changed from the first moment Jesse met him.

Here in this bed, with the brunette sleeping against him and their two children asleep in the next rooms, the bluenette was content.

He looked at his slumbering brunette, who snuggled into the crook of Jesse's neck in his sleep. Jesse smiled at him again.

Jaden could seem so innocent sometimes.

Hazeru - I've never really read any fics were nothing bad or dramatic happens to Jaden and Jesse.

Hera - She's boring like that. She likes to see the normality of their lives as well as the dramatic parts.

Hazeru - So, I decided that my first one-shot would be about their normal, everyday lives.

Hera - It focuses more on Jaden's relationship with the kids, but oh well, you don't see many fics like that either.

Hazeru - A lot of what the kids do in the story is based on my experiences babysitting two little boys.

Hera - Though she doesn't have much patience, she loves kids.

Hazeru - They're so cute!

Hera - Anyway.

Hazeru - I am now going to study. Hope you enjoyed the story!

Hera - R&R please! Don't flame.


End file.
